


Knight of the Winds

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ...You can figure out the rest, Also KHUX spoilers(?), It's BBS and beyond!, Platonic Relationships, ft. Big bro Ven protecting all his "siblings"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: So...I guess this is where the canon ends and the fandom begin...fancanon? Either way, it won't be long before the good stuff gets going.Just you wait...





	1. Chapter 1

For such a small life, peacefully cradled in my battle-worn, bloodied hands, he was undeniably generous to give me a second chance to live.

Those first fleeting seconds of precious youth were spent saving _me_ , someone he would have no memory of when such a heart grows.  
But I know our hearts will not forget, for we carry a piece of each other for all our lives.

A promise, an everlasting hope, something mortal joys will never replicate; and I will commit to such an act.

_'Don't worry...I'll protect you.'_  
My thoughts drifted to consciousness, watching a stream of light shoot out into the sky, bursting apart a plot of beautiful stars.

Consider this my first gift.  
The gift of bountiful love for all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The voices, the light, the smiles, and laughs led me past this maze of fog.

Clean mountain air, the gold and marble castle dominating the peak, the warmth of new friends' arms.

_Keyblades._  
Magic.  
Terra.  
Aqua.  
Master Eraqus.

They give my new, strange life a meaning, a map of stars leading me back where I'm truly needed.

All these hugs, the invigorating sparing sessions, all of this love, it feels like I'm giving them to someone else; a call for something greater that is yet to come.

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you..."_ I unconsciously muttered, drifting into a dreamless sleep, my grip surely faltering on the fragile glass star in my hand.

My second gift.  
The gift of a true, safe haven.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness feels so cold, trapping me in a constantly drifting flow of solid ice.  
But I cast myself into the depths, throwing away my body to a better cause.

I protected my friends, smiting my twisted half down at the cost of my own life. I did the right thing, but something deep down tears me apart with doubt.

Did I fail _him_ somehow?  
I don't know _his_ name, but _he_ means the world to me...this special Light.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

That voice, that Light showing me the way to safety.  
_Home_.

 

_"I heard your voice. It cut through the Darkness around me."_  
I opened my dim eyes, seeing the vibrant blue of the ocean, the sky sculpting the heavens, and the boy bordered in between.

_His_ eyes just as brightly lit up at the sight of me, _his_ tiny fingers laying ever so delicately under mine, giving me a new purpose.  
_"You gave me something back when I need it most...a second chance."_  
"I did?"

 

I wanted to laugh.  
Cry.  
Just hug _him_ until _his_ chest burst.  
Such a pure soul needs me.

But not now...my strength is faint.  
I need to sleep.

_"But...now I have to go to sleep again."_  
Please...don't cry.

 

"Are you sad?" _He_ only asked, failing to see my arms starting to break, chips and cracks of Light breaking me apart.

I have no way to answer it.  
How long will I sleep, knowing the sands of time will leave me, seeing _him_ pass me by?

But now, I will finally be with _him_ , feeling _his_ every step of life in my place.  
_"Do you mind...if I stay here...with you?"_  
I don't want to be alone, _he_ will truly need me. But _his_ eyes, so calm, so composed, gladly agreed.

"Sure! If it'll make you feel better."  
More tears broke through, feeling so cold, so ghastly on my cheeks.  
I'm so happy...

 

_"Thank you..."  
His_ warmth consumed me, the pillowy sands cradling me, the soft moonlight fell where I now sleep in peace.

Yes...now it's _his_ turn to protect me...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

The pure empty void cast with a circular pillar of glass, a Door leading to pure evil, shadowy fiends with yellow eyes watching _his_ every move, just watching _him_ drowning in the Darkness, so helpless, weak; _absolutely alone._

_He needs me—_

"Ah!!"  
_He_ was quick to jolt me awake, hearing the boisterous waves and seeing the clear mild skies in front of me.

 

Right...it was only a bad dream, a nightmare.  
Even _he_ was more than happy to fall back on the sands with an unsatisfied yawn, hoping to sleep off such an undefined vision.

But a girl with scarlet red hair stared over _him_ , flashing a mischievous smile.  
"-Woah! ...Gimme a break, Kairi."  
"Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled; "I knew that I'd find you snoozing around here!"

 

_Sora_...so that's _his_ name...  
"No! That huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't—Ow!"  
Kairi swatted his head, leaning in to face him curiously.

"Are you still dreaming?"  
"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know...what was that place? So bizarre..."

Perhaps we should prepare ourselves...something bad should happen, we would perish if we don't think ahead.  
_I should protect you..._

 

~

 

"But how far will the raft take us?"  
"Who knows?"

His friend Riku asked, hearing him nonchalantly leaning on the bent tree; "If we have to, we can think of something else."

But it feels...strange, foreboding even. That vision...and Sora and his friends wishing to explore the worlds...  
How would they know at such a young age?

 

It's most likely from an outside influence, someone with the power to travel between these oceans of void.  
Someone with a Key— Wait...am _I_ the interloper?

"-It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Well...a lot of things, perhaps.  
Could you have simply traveled between worlds without knowing?  
It's both simple and complicated at the same time.

Coming and going in the blink of an eye...just like the stars in the sky.  
The worlds...

 

_'Hey, Sora...do you think-'_  
But as I looked back from his perch on the tree, they were gone, my peripherals catching their backs to the wooden bridge.

They're fast, probably as fast as me...

"Sora. You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku called out to him once more, tossing a strange object in his hesitant grasp.

_'A star...?'_  
"A paopu fruit..."  
"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what..."

 

I guess...like hearts? That just sounds like a weird superstition.  
"Come on, I know you want to try it!" He chided, leaving Sora in the dust.  
"What are you talking—"

That was enough to brighten my mood, giving myself a chuckle as he hesitated, but finally tossed the star-shaped fruit into the surf.

_'Yeah...what good will it do?'_  
With that point made, I dashed beside him at a near-leisurely pace, racing to meet Kairi at the main shore.

Perhaps...that was supposed to scare us.  
But suppose we can let our guard up a little, what's the harm in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I guess this is where the canon ends and the fandom begin...fancanon? Either way, it won't be long before the good stuff gets going.
> 
> Just you wait...


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness...the vision's coming true...  
I can still see Kairi invading Sora's heart in that last moment of flight, the Light within just feels almost nauseating to comprehend.

And now seeing Riku and Sora getting pulled into this malicious force is too much.  
Everything's falling apart...and now I—

 

_'Sora, come on! You have to fight it!'_ I shouted through the vortex, my vision soon becoming tainted in black.  
_'Please...don't be afraid...cause you hold the mightiest weapon of all...'_

His heart...all the kindness he can share with the world...helping everyone, anyone...his family...friends...even me...

_I need to protect him—_  
_'Huh?'_ I wondered aloud, the heavy sense of Darkness was gone and the island's putrid winds reached my ears.

 

Did...did I really save him?  
Something silver quickly caught my eye, taking me two seconds too late to realize; darting away from the weapon as Sora stared at it indifferently.

_'No...why that!?'_ The silver and gold key shone dully in these threatening skies, all the while stirred up a horrific fear in my heart.

_'...χ-Blade...'_ The very word seemed to echo, a clear curse that needs to be destroyed.  
Why him!?  
He doesn't deserve this...Sora- V—  
I need to...I _have to...des...troy...—_

 

Darkness quickly greeted me, its towering form trumping even the poor island as its being torn to shreds and sucked into a giant ball of malicious energy tethered above us.

_'Please...you have to hold on!'_ My words failed to reach as he struggled to hold a grip, the wooden debris surely slipping past his fingers.

_'It's okay. I'll protect you, no matter what...'_ We began to fall upwards, into this portal and into the great unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Sora!'_  
My voice fell to no one's ears as the damp night air greeted my lungs, panting in a cold sweat as I looked around in a fervent daze.

_'It's...another world...'_

The stark contrast of the island made itself known by the stretch of stone-crafted buildings, pulsing neon lights and the blanket of an evening sky covering it all.

I felt rooted to the spot, only turning to find Sora passed out along the wall, looking quite peaceful.

 

But I knew now's not the time for snoozing.  
_'Sora, come on! You have to get up!'_ I called out, uselessly shaking his shoulders to no avail, only causing his head to droop further down.

_'Really...you're gonna get a sore neck.'_ I only chuckled at that, trying to lighten the mood a little.

But he needs to wake up, understand this...Keyblade of his, and find his friends.  
_'Come on~! Wake up~!'_

Kairi's right...he _is_ a lazy bum...  
—Oh right!

_'...Kairi? Can I...get some help here?'_ Was it even possible to call out to her heart? I guess not, since the shock would be straining as well.

But I know we can work together on this, we can find Riku and get home.  
It'll be great...

 

"Woof!"  
_'-Wha!? A...dog?'_ Surely enough, a dog with orange-blond fur and a green collar wandered up to Sora, sniffing him suspiciously and eventually licking his face.

Just like that, he awoke in a daze, but unfortunately began to nod off again.  
_'Sora!'_  
Suddenly, the dog pressed his paws on his lap, waking the brunette up with a startle, surely taking in the new surroundings.

_'Finally, you're up! Good boy...um...'_  
I crouched down, carefully reading the golden tag on his collar; _'Pluto? That's a nice name.'_

But...why does it feel like I met him before?  
But he quickly bolted off to the streets ahead of us, giving enough time for Sora to look around himself.

"What happened to the island, my home...? Riku...Kairi..."  
_'Hey...it's alright. We'll find them for sure!'_

 

My hand wrapped around his, but the exchange was poorly received as those monsters surrounded us once more.

"You're here too!?" He growled, this foreign Key quickly appeared in his grip. But I could only watch, surely noting his lack of agility and magic it holds.

I guess...he was training in swords, noting the wooden ones back home. Perhaps Keyblades never reached him in knowledge. But I can fix that.

_'You can do it, Sora! Bash them to the ground!'_ I cheered through the slashes, watching them disappear in a flurry of smoke, ceasing to exist.

 

He's a really fast learner, I'm sure he can push through it.  
_'Come on...let's move forward. We got an island to get back to!'_

And so, hand in hand, we began to press on, exploring this world and its worth.


	7. Chapter 7

We learn a lot of things, see new worlds, friends, magic, and Light everywhere we could comprehend. Though we had some hardships, it was quick to pull through, override the bad with the good.

 

Heartless...  
Princesses of Light...  
Ansem the Wise...  
The door to Darkness...  
And Kingdom Hearts...what should we do with all of this?

_'Sora...?'_ My voice was wavering, seeing him holding a harpoon-like Key in his hand, the one this Ansem held, and Riku...

 

"If I use this, I can free Kairi..."  
_'N-no, you really don't have to! Just...let me talk to her. I'm sure if I explain it, then—'_  
And now, he looked straight at me, and now, I'm not reflected in those determined eyes.

_'...Please...don't do this...you have to listen to me...'_  
All this time...he can't see me?  
How long has it been...?

"Take care of Kairi for me, alright?"  
_'Sora! It will-...Please...why can't you hear me?'_  
Every day and night...invisible to everyone...

 

A ghost...forgotten trash...  
_'Stop it! Don't do it-...you're going to die!'_

I'll be alone...  
He turned to Donald and Goofy, his _only companions_ , and gave a big grin.  
_'SORA!!'_

The Key felt cold in my hands, or in Sora's, as he surely plunged the blade into his chest. And very soon red-hot, unbridled pain ripped through mine, my screams becoming unknown and unheard as common feeling numbed the sound around me.

_'What's—happening...—to me!?'_  
Piercing Lights, then pitch-black Darkness consumed my vision, my body becoming weightless and heavy as I fell into this void.

_I’m—fad——ing—into the dark…_

 

Cold, merciless oblivion was my only company, but for now, I only knew a name.  
Sora.  
Sora...

_'...Sora...why...?'_

 

"You seek answers," An unknown voice spoke through my raging mind, blending my senses with a faint sun and grass.  
_'What...?'_  
"I can give you purpose."

 

It's right in front of me, a _person_.  
Why...here?  
Where am I?

 

And why—  
"You...are nothing..."  
I'm nothing...without Sora...

 

Now I have...—  
"Roxas..."  
"That's right...the new you..."

 

Sora is "Roxas"...and _he looks...and sounds...exactly like me._  
 _'Please...no more...I-...I can't take it...'_  
I'm incomplete without him.

 

Sora is gone, and Roxas is here.  
It doesn't fit...I'm alone forever...  
His heart...it's so cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess seven's not a lucky number in his book, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Organization XIII.  
All of these faces.  
Names.  
Titles.  
Numbers.

 

They're...—  
Roxas, Number XIII, Wielder of the Keyblade.  
White walls, floors, furniture, emotions, and lies.

I'm in limbo...I can't get out...it's cold everywhere...  
And still, Roxas wakes up, facing the cold bland ceiling, and moves forward.  
_'Really...What's the point...?'_ I could only mutter, buried in my hands to shut off this artificial white.

 

Again and again, that same question echoed in my head until the sound of his footsteps no longer reached me.  
_I'm alone..._

 

_I need to...protect—_  
What would be the point!?  
Sora's gone...he's the one I truly care about...

His friends...I wonder how—  
"Hey, Roxas." Another voice, another person.

The same black coat, red hair, green eyes, and...how—  
"What's up? You need something?"  
But Roxas said nothing, turning his gaze to the floor below us.

 

It's cold...as always...  
But...how am I _here_ , in this room and not...back _there_?  
"Oh yeah, they said we have to meet at the Round Room today...what a pain..."

Yeah...it really sounds like a pain...  
_'I'm going back to bed...'_ I announced to no one but myself, dragging along the hall to the numerous doors along me.

It's just a meeting, I'm sure it's not too important...  
I can sleep...no one will care—  
_'Roxas!'_ That pulse of energy and that gaping, malicious maw of Darkness turned the room _cold, colder, unbearable..._

_'Please, don't do it! I won't let you fall, not again!'_  
My desperate pleas always fell short, the hem of his coat making no creases.  
I can't take...any more pain—

 

"You wanna hurry and use a dark corridor?"  
_'...I-...what...?'_

Red only asked Roxas curiously, waving to this maw like it was obvious.  
These people...can use _Darkness_?  
Someone else...same coat, blue hair, and amber eyes appeared out of plain sight to swiftly glare at us.

"You two, hurry up." He only said, vanishing in a more quicker puff of Darkness, then the other, leaving us alone...for the better.  
_'Roxas...please...'_

 

My words unheard, and gestures unseen, Roxas only stared at his open hand in speculation, lifting it to the empty air in front of him to gesture a similar portal; the rippling Darkness casting fear in my heart once more.

Should I even beg, a plea for him to not fall to this cold unknown?  
I need to protect him...I need to keep him safe...something bad...is surely going to happen...

 

He won't listen to me...

And so, with a shaky inhale, I followed him by a cold hand to the inky depths in front of us.

_'It's okay...I'll keep you safe...'_

 

~

 

Another cold room, no natural light, shockingly white, just like everything else here...  
But it seems...different...something—

_'WOAH!'_ I yelped, clutching the board of the throne we're placed upon; _'That's really high...'_  
The throne in question was planted on top of a pillar, and now noting a similar stretch of articles with varying heights, all being occupied by more people.

 

Same coats...different faces, different hair, different eyes...  
Red, blue, blonde, pink, blue-gray, silver, brown, black.  
And now...

"Today is a time of commemoration..." The man who towered over all, long silver hair and piercing amber eyes announced, the rest of the group then proceeded to look at their feet.

"A new comrade has joined our ranks...the 14th..."  
There, on the circular platform below, was someone else.  
Black coat... _no...face..._

 

Fourteen...is...looking at... _me_.  
A smile...why?

 

It's familiar...twisted...V—  
Why are you looking at me!?

 

Stop it, Va—  
SOMETHING! I need to remember... _χ..._

_χ...χ...χ—_

Stop...looking...  
Roχas...I'm—  
Falling...falling...

Save—Me—


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

"—Hurry up and awaken..."

A...voice...who—

 

 

Was it...a dream...?  
It's cold...in...our room...

_'Wha-...when...when did we get back?'_ I mumbled, my arm draped over his chest felt stiff, and as I stretched, I surely tumbled, and the cold floor greeted me.  
I'm so used to _his_ room...I thought—

_'H-hold up! I'm...coming...'_  
I need...to keep him safe...

 

The lobby drifted around with cold air, seeing now three people in our sight. Red, Blue, and...Fourteen.

"Roxas, it's closer to training than a mission." He surely explained, his bitter tone unchanging in the slightest.

Mission? Is that what we're doing here? Weird...  
"There are various things we’d like you to remember before going out on missions. Today you will be moving with Axel. Isn’t that nice, Axel?”

With that said, I turned my gaze to the redhead next to us, impatiently scratching his head.  
“What is this…am I supposed to be his mentor or something?”  
Axel...so that's his name...

 

"Yes. Teach Roxas the mission basics."  
"Yeah, yeah, understood."

Should I know...if they're familiar...?  
"Roxas, we're going."  
But he was silent, something me and Axel had to look over, and sure enough, he was staring at Fourteen.

"You interested in them? That must be...uh, I can't remember..."  
"Number 14," Blue answered; "Xion."

 

_Xion_...It sounds...pretty.  
"Xion..." Roxas repeated, gaze still locked on this faceless figure.  
"Got it memorized, Roxas?"  
"Yeah..."

Then, Axel peaked a slight grin, catching his attention with a tap of the shoulder.  
"So, what's my name?"  
"Axel..." He answered back, his voice sounding wispy and light. Maybe he's tired?

"What's our boss' name?"  
"Xemnas..."  
_'Xemnas...huh?'_

 

So...perhaps they all have X's in their names? Weird...

"Not like you're gonna forget that, anyway. Let's go, will we?"  
The room turned cold once again, a portal of Darkness leading us to our new task.


	10. Chapter 10

The new place we arrived at was alight with fluorescent lights, the rooms long and narrow with the air being noticeably thin.

Are we...underground somewhere?  
"So…well, first I’ll explain the mission, and we’ll go from there, will we…”  
Axel explained, turning to his back to see if we're following; “Okay? Today’s mission is...um…You know what? It'll be faster if we do it off the bat. Follow me, ok?"

 

_'Yeah, sure.'_  
It's not like we have anything else to do...

We followed his back, taking note of the winding paths, ramps, and stairs leading up and down the depths. So we are underground, I should've known.

But why does the atmosphere feel...familiar?

“During a mission, you shouldn’t run straight for the target." Axel suddenly said, nearly causing me to bump into Roxas' back; "You gotta pay attention to your surroundings.”  
"Pay...attention?"

 

He sounds like...a zombie. So lifeless...  
“It means you gotta look hard at the things around you. You’ll overlook surprising things, otherwise. Got it memorized?”  
"Yeah...I got it."

I'm sure...we can _both_ help him, one step at a time.  
"Okay, let's practice. There's a treasure chest somewhere in this area. We just need to find it."

A treasure chest...really? I guess that's something for starters...  
"So we should look for the...treasure chest, right?"  
"That's right, look carefully now."

 

~

 

_'Hey, Axel! We found it!'_ The striking chest in the middle of the hall was a clearly sore sight, painstakingly obvious.  
"Good for you, you actually found it!" He surely congratulated, focusing more onto Roxas.

Oh...right...  
"The mission was to find the treasure chest..." All he did was stare, cold and stateless...

_'Um...Ro—'_  
“-You know what, Roxas? Even if you’ve found it, it doesn’t really mean much if you don’t take what’s inside, right?”  
"...Is it okay to take it?"

How does he not know that? It's kinda funny...but my laugh died inside at the weapon he summoned, a harsh scream echoed through the claustrophobic hall.

 

Kingdom Key...w—  
_'Nononononononono! Why do you have it...? Why you!?'_ That means...Sora—  
Sinking...sinking...endlessly in the dark... _alone..._

“-Come with me. You remember the special place, don’t you?”

 

Hey...did I...blank out?  
I can't remember...

I could walk, watching the floor, the coats, and the seconds pass by.  
My head hurts...

 

~

 

At least...the air up here is nice...just watching the trains run by, watching the sunset...it's peaceful...

"Here ya go," Axel passed a treat, ice cream, to Roxas; "the icing on the cake."  
_'Huh...that's something...'_

It's blue...is it supposed to look like that?

 

"You know what this ice cream's called?" He only said nothing, staring at it in his hand; "It's sea-salt ice cream, got it memorized?"

Nevertheless, Roxas bit into the bar, staring out at the vibrant sun. "It's salty...but sweet."  
"You said that exact thing last time."  
"Really? I don't remember..."

Sea-salt...the taste of the ocean...the sweet tang of paopu fruit...the island, home...  
S—

_'No...I can't-...don't cry...'_ But it already proved useless, the tears staining my cheeks as they reflected the orange glow.  
_I need...to be strong...to protect—_

"You know, it's been a week since you joined us, huh?"  
_'A...week...?'_

 

That day, in front of that mansion...was a week ago...wait...how—  
"Maybe..." Roxas only answered indifferently, coming out as almost a sigh.  
"'Maybe'? Come on, you can't remember that?"

I only turned to see his gaze drop.  
"Well from now on, you get to do missions just like us. This makes today the beginning of everything...I guess."  
"Yeah..."

And for now, as they stared at the sun, I tried my best to sniffle the tears away.

 

_'Sora...I miss you...'_


	11. Chapter 11

"Today you will be working with Marluxia. Come talk to me when you're ready." Saïx's indifference made me turn the other way, to... _him_.

Same coat.  
Shoulder-length pink hair.  
Wise green eyes.  
Tall...but...gentle?

 

I don't know...it feels like— the warm air of Twilight Town quickly greeted us, finding ourselves in a flat land covered with light dust, almost like a sports ground.

_'That was fast...'_ I briefly muttered, now feeling the older man's gaze turn to Roxas.

"Perhaps would be the time to reintroduce ourselves." His voice turned calm as if he was talking to a child, a hand instinctively laid over his chest and a slight smile on his lips; "My name is Marluxia, Organization's number XI."

 

He does seem nice...but why do I—  
"So...what am I doing?"  
Marluxia's smile grew a fraction wider, "Today you will learn how to collect hearts."  
_'Collect...hearts?'_ They can do that!? How—

"How do I do _that?_ "  
"Roxas, can you summon your Keyblade for me?"  
"Um...yeah."

Why did he dodge the question? It feels like he's hiding something...I'm sure of it.

 

It's okay...I can protect him.

A spot of cold air began to form, from the pools of Darkness rose three Shadows, eyeing the Key in Roxas' hand.  
_'Heartless!'_

"They are nothing to fear, Roxas." Marluxia only announced, eyeing the creatures for their next move; "Now, with your Keyblade in hand, you must destroy the Heartless."

With a swift nod and little hesitation, he ran into the fold of claws, bashing them down with unprofessional swings.

 

"There are two types of Heartless, such as the ones you defeated, are called Pureblood Heartless. They are the ones that do not contain hearts."

"So...I just ignore them?"

"As for this mission, it seems so. However, it is important to rid of them when the chance arises. Now for the other type—" More cold air snapped through and a group of lantern-like creatures appeared.

_'Red Nocturnes...'_ It was kinda fun thinking up the names.

 

"Right on time. Roxas, you know what to do." With a quicker dash, Roxas dove and slashed at the Heartless, catching a bright light float up in the atmosphere.

A heart...did we...notice those before?

 

"The second is called Emblem Heartless. By the symbol they bear, once they are defeated a heart is released. That is the true purpose for this mission."

_'I get it...a visual example. That's kinda smart.'_

Compared to everyone else, Marluxia's a lot nicer than the others. Like an old friend...I—

"What happens to all the hearts I collect?" 

Yeah...I wanna know too...

 

"The hearts will gather to form Kingdom Hearts...that is the Organization's goal."

Kingdom Hearts...that's bad...why are they...

"Huh...so the Organization's collecting hearts too?"

However, Marluxia's smile dimmed slightly. " _Only_ with the Keyblade, the hearts are collected."

_'Wha-...really?'_

 

Even Roxas mirrored my surprise as well, his eyes glimmering with a newfound curiosity.

"Yes...if anyone else destroys a Heartless, the heart is not released in its fullest potential. Eventually, the Darkness reclaims it and forms the creatures you saw once more. With your Keyblade, you can prevent such a thing, gather hearts and form Kingdom Hearts. You're the Organization's special cause...the most important one of us all."

With that point made, he peered down to the Key still in Roxas' hand and smiled...

 

~

 

We were back in our room, silence taking our bearings for today as Roxas stared at the newly acquired journal in his hands.

But...what did Marluxia mean by that...?

It feels like I should _know_ him...and why I— my head hurts again.

The words are echoing in my mind, again and again, trying to solve this enigmatic puzzle. Does he know...about the χ—

'Oh the Keyblade...how I wish to obtain such a power...'

 

Why does it feel like...he would say... _again_...?  
We can't form Kingdom Hearts...but we don't want the Heartless to hurt anyone...it's a dead-end.

_'Roxas...don't worry...'_ I harshly breathed, my grip on his hand beginning to shake; _'No matter what happens...I'll keep you safe. Nothing bad will happen...not again...'_

I'll protect him...for Sora's sake...I promised him.


	12. Chapter 12

Axel...Roxas...Xion...

It seemed like those names would fit together...in a way. I saw their friendship grow, morphing into something clearly irreplaceable.

Roxas and Xion working together, identical Keyblades and identical views, and Axel with his unique take on life.

 

Best friends...something I should clearly protect...  
And it seems like...Roxas is Sora...in his own way.  
They look, act, think, and talk differently, but his heart is all the same.

_'Don't worry...I'll protect you...'_ I briefly muttered on this lazy afternoon, watching the never-changing sunset from the safety of the clocktower, drifting off with the taste of sea salt on my tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

Riku the traitor.  
Xion...the puppet.  
Sora......the connection.

What happened...for it to end up the way it is...?  
Please...I don't-...don't let it be _my fault..._

"No...I let this happen. It's better...than doing nothing, and let Xemnas have his way..." She muttered, her voice turning light and her body turning _cold, colder, freezing..._  
"I belong to Sora...that's what I chose to do...and now, I'm going back...to be with him."

 

_'Sora's dead...'_

It's been so long...since I tried to admit it...I'm scared—  
"Roxas...I'm glad I meet you...oh, and Axel too...You're both my best friends."

The friendship died...because of S—  
"Never forget...that's the truth."

 

It hurts...it hurts...to see this all...go to waste...

"No..." Roxas grabbed her hand, preventing it from slipping to the unknown death; "Xion...who else will I have ice cream with?"

Sea-salt...bitter but sweet...it's always been this way...  
_'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'_  
In the end...I failed to protect them...it hurts...

 

And we watched as Xion's body disappeared...flitting up to the sky like twinkling stars...and we cried...

_'Roxas...please...can you forgive me...?'_  
It's all my fault.  
I failed.  
S—, I'm so sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...next chapter's gonna be long...so if you want the thrilling conclusion of 358/2 Days, you have to wait.
> 
> Someday...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy~ do I have some tags to list! Why I didn't mention them in the beginning, you'll know...
> 
> KH 2 canon compliant, slight novel interpretation, Ven questioning everything, (gay) pining, panic attacks, brief existentialism, mentioned memory loss, Kairi!!, Ven's Sora impression, shut up that was cute, angst, angst, too much angst for the sunshine boy, and...fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> ...What, did I miss any? Who knows?

* * *

"So it is true...you really are Sora's Nobody."  
_'Riku...why-...why are you doing this?'_ First Xion...now Riku.

Why...are we fighting...?  
"What are you talking about!?" Roxas quickly fumed, Oathkeeper and Oblivion surely back in his hands; "I'm _me_ , nobody else!"

I can't look away, my thoughts drowned out by the clashing of blades, the steady rain chilling me to the bone, everything...we ever have done...nothing—

 

My heart dropped, watching Roxas collapse to the cold asphalt, watching Riku with the form of Ansem once more... _it's cold...too cold..._

_'-Roxas...wake up...Please...don't leave me...'_ My tears replaced the rain, staining his cheeks as I held him for dear life, my lungs crushed with sorrow.

Again...I can't—  
The noise is too muddy, just like that day...meeting X— and having...friends...

Please...I...want—

 

~~~~~

 

I hear...voices...

Everything hurts...my body, mind...everything...

I could barely open my eyes, the piercing light of something big hovered in my peripherals, and the figure of someone rooted in the area.

This place...feels familiar... _Roxas_...  
I feel _him_...but where...is _he_...?

I'm...tired...  
I want...to sleep...

 

~

 

_I dream of the ocean, the sky, and the boy found in between._  
_Sora...  
The island...his friends...the games and everlasting fun...everything..._

_I'm with him every step of the way...because I care...  
When he laughs...cries...and everything else...because I have to—_

 

"The Organization miscreants...they found us." A voice cut through my mind, shocking my body awake as the cold air drifted around.

Wh- where...I need to protect—

 

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" Another voice, another person, the rippling black coat traveled through the nearly-voided room I was strangely situated in.

It sounds...like Ansem...but not...

"Both are only a bunch of data. It doesn't know the difference between the two."  
_'Wha-...what...are you talking about...?'_

 

My legs stung with invisible needles, finding even the simple task of standing all too strenuous as I clung to "Ansem's" coat, keeping myself balanced as I stared at the screen.  
There in plain sight was Twilight Town, radars and charts unknown dotting the area bathed in the mechanical glow, and right in front of me...was familiar... _Roxas_.

_'I-...What did you do to him!?'_

He's so close...but so far away. I can't—

 

_'Get him out of there!...please...'_ I still feel weak...tired...and they're still ignoring me. I can't do anything...but wait.

And so, with a confirming huff to myself, I sat behind the monitors, the gentle heat like a soothing fire quickly pulling me to lethargy.

_'It's ok, Roxas...I'll make sure you're safe...'_  
Somehow I'll find a way to free him...sometime...soon...

 

~

 

_Sora..._  
_His first world...his first adventure...meeting Donald and Goofy...and I was there.  
I miss our travels, the worlds free for us to explore...the new friends we made...everything..._

_Sora...where are you...?_

_-Wait...I can feel...someone...but I can't see..._  
"Where...am I?" I asked the lonely void, and it answered. Or...  
"-Who's there? ...Who are you?"

_...Roxas...you're here..._

 

~

 

Another person...another... _Light_? That's weird...

I took a worried glance upwards, seeing the man unmoving and the warmth on my back unchanging.  
Nothing seems to be changing at the moment...but I want to know...

My body clearly ached, crawling under the mass of metal and wires till the cold air greeted me once more. What seems to be a door, crafted in the same make as the walls around us met my sight, fear and curiosity riveting me to the floor.

I need to know...that Light...I'm sure it won't be too long, Roxas...  
It slid open with a rambunctious clang, revealing another stretch of empty space and a path set for me.

Roxas...it's okay...it won't be long...

 

~

 

One more door...a blinding Light behind the oppressive Darkness. I know it...the Light's here...hiding in plain sight.

The room was surely for sore eyes, the massive room encased in white, a gentle string of lights connecting to a strange bulb in the middle.  
There...was a person, back turned from me and a Light that feels...familiar...

_'...Who are you?'_ It felt like my voice echoed as it turned to a whisper, and she turned, skin and dress as pale as the walls surrounding us, hair spun a feeble gold, eyes the calming sky.

She smiled...at _me_...

It hurts...why X—

 

_'I-...I'm sorry!'_

My heart raced, echoing, crying, pleading for her to not follow. It hurts to even breathe...that Light...why does it feel...like m—

I'm back to Roxas, the heat from this mechanical shell trying to comfort me, all but failing to hide my sharp, air-locked chokes of breath.  
_'I'm sorry...I should've stayed...to make sure-...you're safe...'_

The rain refused to part, staining the floor with desperate notes, drowning me to submission.

I'm sorry Roxas...  
I'm so sorry...  
I won't let you get hurt...

For now...let me dream...of...S—

 

~

 

_Where are you...?  
There are so many worlds we can still explore...friends to make...promises to keep...I should protect—_

_Riku and Kairi...I hope they're safe...back home, on the island...  
I miss it...the warm sun...the sand...the water and trees...the stars...the laughs...you..._

_Sora...I miss you...so much...please...  
Where...are you...?_

 

"_______?"

_I hear...his voice...Ro—_

"_______? That's not my name...it's Kairi."  
"Kairi...I know you. You're that girl he likes."

_Kairi...you're here too? The ocean...I can hear it so clearly..._  
"Who? Please, a name!"

 

_I see...you're home...that's good...but..._

"I'm Roxas."  
"Ok, Roxas, but can you tell me _his_ name?"

_She can't...remember? That's funny...how could she forget S—  
"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!"_

_I hear her gasp...is it because of me? No...  
"Okay~, I guess I can give you a hint..."_

_I can feel a smile...it seems too long..._

 

_"It starts with an 'S'..."_

_Who knew that impression of him would come in handy?  
Don't worry...I'll be home soon..._

 

~

 

"But whose Nobody is she?"  
I hear him again...right at my feet, so close...

"I could tell you, but first, perhaps you can tell me your true name?"

What is he talking about? It's too confusing...

I see the hood fall, revealing tanned skin, flowing silver hair and menacing amber eyes...  
"It's Ansem..."

It is him...and the man laughs.  
"It's an honor, Ansem!"

 

It's him...but it doesn't feel like him...I'm scared...terrified...

Leave us alone...don't hurt us...  
Roxas will never forgive me...it feels so cold in here...

 

~

 

_What happened for us to end up like this?_

  
Riku...blind from the idea of Darkness.  
Kairi...lifeless without a heart.  
Sora...the χ—, getting hurt for his friends...it's too much...

_I'm sorry...I'm not that great protecting you...am I?  
It's okay...as long as I'm here...I'll make sure you're safe...no matter what..._

 

~

 

Wakefulness met me with the room cold and dark as usual, the computer now dim and not a single figure in sight. Today's a lazy day, I suppose? 

Well...I've been lazing around too much anyway...

With an irate groan and a stretch to my arms and back, I was more than ready to explore the rest of the confines.

 

But...not down _here_...it feels...strange.

So I guessed myself, with another door in my line of sight, letting my feet catch up to my thoughts. I just know...there's more than this, right? I hope and wish for something beyond this drab gray, the metal ringing under my feet as I climbed up higher, higher until...I saw a light.

 

From the gentle sun, I found myself lined wall-to-wall with bookshelves and dust, the sophisticated air intersected with the unnatural metal lair I just escaped from. With curiosity still itching in my bones, the desolate library opened up to a mansion of sorts, looking down between a chamber of dust, broken glass and paintings with the faint scent of mold.

 

_'Where am I...?'_  

If those strangers ever thought of working here, they really should've thought of cleaning up. There's a time for everything, but not now...I need to know where Roxas is. 

 

Starting from the top was reasonable, even as the door down the hall was just in my sight. I opened the door, and I was blinded by white. 

 

I felt their presences, heard their voices, and I discovered the truth. 

_I see now...that's how it's supposed to work...?_

_And after all this time, I didn't realize it until now..._  

 

Even with a heavy heart, I closed my eyes, guiding myself towards that gentle light.

_No matter what was gained, that doesn't matter for me._

It felt like ages, just wandering through this thoughtless abyss, just relying on feelings alone.

There was the crackle of flames, the humid air, the hissing of steam, the creaking metal, and a familiar gasp.

 

I opened my eyes...and I saw the truth.


End file.
